Marking
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Grimmjow chases down Rukia in order to do two things. Get revenge on Ichigo and claim a much needed mate. Lemon.


**So this came to me outta no where but I'm happy with it. We need more of this couple on this site. Hope you enjoy this random thing my brain begged me to write out and review.**

Her feet made a wet, slapping sound as she ran in the rain. A loud crackle echoed around Rukia as she attempted to escape the laughter that taunted her with every step she took. Her blade was long forgotten and broken thanks to the Espade chasing her with a sadistic grin. Rukia felt like her lungs would explode from all the running she was doing but the laughter mingled with his chaotic steps made her keep going. Rukia saw the end of the woods she was currently running in and charged forward when everything became too quiet for her liking. Before she could make one step out of the woods, the man chasing her appeared and grabbed hold of her neck in a vice grip as the insane laughter returned.

"You ain't going anywhere, shinigami." The voice cooed in a teasing fashion. Rukia's nails dug into the flesh of the blue-haired espade's arm and narrowed her gaze at him when his face inched closer to her.

"Let go of me, hollow." Rukia seethed, gritting her teeth when his grip tighten.

"You shouldn't start acting tough; Especially since your little human lover boy isn't here to save your ass. Tonight, I have you all to myself." Grimmjow Jeagerjaques said, chuckling when he saw something in Rukia's eyes.

"So you're just going to kill me? Ichigo will avenge me, hollow." Rukia spat, smiling weakly for a moment before it faded away.

"Killing you would be a waste of energy that I could use for something much more enjoyable." Grimmjow said, allowing his eyes to show his hidden lust to the small woman in his hands.

"You see, Aizen doesn't allow us to mate. Says it could mess up the order of things in his world. That doesn't stop us much, but I got caught in the act a few months ago and haven't fucked anything since. You are the one thing that orange-haired faggot seems to care about the most and I want to get even with the little punk by marking you as my mate." Grimmjow said, loosening his grip on her neck and allowing his other hand to cup her cheek.

"I won't let you mark me." Rukia said, moving away from his touch and glaring at Grimmjow as he drew nearer.

"You think I honestly give a ratass if you don't want me to mark you? You're a stupid woman." Grimmjow taunted, his warm breath hitting Rukia's ear.

"Don't touch me." Rukia hissed, tensing in his grip when Grimmjow nibbled on her earlobe.

"If you relax and let this happen, I won't kill your friend Orihime." Grimmjow said, removing the hold on Rukia's neck so he could kiss his was down.

"Ichigo will make sure Orihime doesn't get hurt by you." Rukia seethed, grunting when she felt his sharp teeth nibble sensually on her shoulder.

"Ichigo can't do shit while he's trying to fight off his hollow. That's what he's doing right now. So, say no to me one more time and I will end Orihime, your friends, and Ichigo's family life right in front of your eyes. Say yes, and I'll make sure you don't regret it." Grimmjow purred, pressing his body against Rukia's tense body.

"You don't want me. You just want to get even with Ichigo, but doing this won't help you do that at all." Rukia said, biting her lower lip when he grinded against her.

"Fuck Ichigo at this point. I just wanna feel you from the inside and if you say no I will kill those pathetic people without a second thought!" Grimmjow growled, looking deeply into Rukia's large eyes with his own sky blue eyes.

Rukia bit the inside of her lip, trying to keep her face emotionless as her mind tried to think of a way out of the current situation. Rukia could not sense Ichigo's spirtual pressure at all, making herself the only that could protect the living at the moment. Though her heart begged her to wait for Ichigo to save her, her mind determined the self-sacrificing choice she would have to make for the sakes of the people in the town. Looking away from Grimmjow, her hand went to the top of her shirt and began to disrobe slowly.

"You will not mark me." Rukia said, allowing her clothes to drop to the floor.

"That's for me to decide later." Grimmjow said, grinning when Rukia's upper half was fully exposed to his hungry eyes.

He was fast, grabbing hold of her arms and throwing her to the grassy floor. Rukia landed on her shoulder, biting her lower lip so the monster above her could not hear her. She went tense when she felt a tongue lick her bare shoulder slowly, gritting her teeth when a hand slowly grabbed her breast and played with the soft flesh. Grimmjow smirked when he saw Rukia's face, the emotions of pleasure and guilt having battle. He licked her skin again before pressing himself on Rukia, forcing her to lay on her belly.

Rukia grunted when she felt his weight press down on her small body but remand silent as his other hand ran down her toned belly and her clothed womanhood. Planting kissed on her bare shoulders and neck, his hand on her womanhood massaged the sensitive flesh while his hand on her breast pinched the hard nipple roughly. Rukia couldn't hold back the soft gasp that flew from her lips as the hands on her body began to get impatient. Grimmjow growled into the skin of her shoulder before tearing away the clothes that hid what he wanted from her. Flipping her so she was on her back, Grimmjow spread her shaking knees so he could fell the heat of her against his clothed erection.

Rukia hissed as he relentlessly grinded against her and dug her nails into the earth below her. His mouth covered her neglected nipple, tugging at the hard bud before slowly licking it. Another soft moan escaped from Rukia's lips and her face flushed with guilt and arousal. Grimmjow removed his jacket and pants with haste, wanting to feel the warmth of woman once again. Her hand pressed against his chest, right above the hollow hole, making him growl at her.

"What is it?" Grimmjow demand, his hands gripping her hips and placing them on his lap.

"This is the only time I will do this with you, hollow. Remember that." Rukia said, putting more pressure when she noticed how much her last push made him shiver. Grimmjow growled as the most sensitive part of his body as being pressed against, but his arousal began to leak with enjoyment at the slight touch.

"I can do what I want with you once I've marked you as my mate." Grimmjow said, his hand now pressing down on her stomach where his hole lay.

Rukia glared heatedly at him, but all thoughts flew from her mind as Grimmjow moved forward aggressively. Her back involuntarily arched as Grimmjow surged forward, tearing some of her sensitive flesh due to its massive size. Rukia bit her lower lip when she felt a cry wanting to fly from her lips, not because it was a cry of pain but because it was a cry of pleasure. Grimmjow remand silent for a moment before snickering softly, finally throwing his head back and laughing loudly to the sky. Rukia took shallow breaths and turned her attention to him, freezing when she saw a dark emotion in his eyes.

His nails dug into the flesh below them, making blood slowly ooze from the small wounds on her belly. Rukia grabbed his wrist and tried to pull his hand away, only to groan when his nails bit harder into her bare flesh. Grimmjow lowered his lips to her ear, licking at the shell of her ear softly before blowing a puff of warm air against the wet flesh.

"Do honestly think that I would mark you with my teeth? I'm marking you with the hand I first touched your flesh and now you've got a nice scar on you that shows that you belong to me! Ichigo is going to lose the one woman he wants to me!" Grimmjow said, laughing hysterically as Rukia wiggled beneath him.

"I said this was a one time thing!" Rukia shouted, moaning when Grimmjow rocked his hips.

"After I'm done with you,, you won't want this to be a 'one time thing', Rukia." Grimmjow said, thrusting abruptly and making Rukia squirm beneath him.

His hands went to and cupped her face, smashing his lips against hers for the first time to taste her. Rukia punched his body repeatedly before tugging at his hair, moaning into his mouth as he began a fast pace. His tongue dominated her and claimed it with force and talent. His body moved swiftly and quickly, his animalistic instinct loving the feel of claiming the weaker being beneath him. His lips went back to her neck, licking and biting harshly on her skin so he could hear more of the sounds he would soon become addicted to.

Rukia gasped as her body was began claimed by Grimmjow, cursing herself for being foolish for believing him yet moaning at his intense thrust he was giving her. His mouth dance on her flesh as he pumped into the small woman beneath him, his arms circling her body and holding her tightly in his grasp as he rigorously pounded into her womanhood. Rukia breath would hitch every time Grimmjow would pull out and she would cry out in pleasure each time he would thrust fully into her trembling body. Her heart seemed to pump slower as her orgasm peeked, blood pumping in her ears as Grimmjow pumped himself slowly into her weak body. Her sweet walls clenched tightly around his throbbing member, making him arch his back and release his hot seed into her willing body.

The blood on her abdominal was slowly drying, but were cleaned off by Grimmjow soft tongue so he could see the small cuts on her. Five nails markings were engraved into her flesh, making an obscured circle but the final touch was yet to be added. He bared his teeth to Rukia when she opened her heavy eyelids and bit down in the middle of the markings. Rukia grasped a handful of his hair and hissed as his teeth dug into her flesh. Blood dripped from his lips when he looked down at Rukia and small droplets fell on her pale face.

"You weren't going to bit me. You said so yourself." Rukia murmured, seeing black around her vision.

"I said I can do whatever I want after I was done marking you. That's what I wanted to do to you so I did it." Grimmjow purred, licking away droplets on her face.

"You're a liar." Rukia whispered, struggling to stay awake.

"And you're my mate now. Get over it." Grimmjow said, kissing her forehead.

**Review.**


End file.
